Slipping
by parkhyunjae
Summary: "Get a grip. This isn't like you. You're slipping, man. Get—a—grip." He grumbled out loud. "Come on, Drew. Think. You're gonna see her again. You better tell her this time." Solidad's words echoed in his head. "Tell her, Drew or else I will." CONTESTSHIPPING. Rated T because of a few words.


_**Slipping**_

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Pokemon is not nor will ever be mine—Sadly.

**Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. I **_**may **_**or **_**may not **_**make this a one-shot. Depending on the weight of my schoolwork. And to all the people who reviewed my first story... Thank you so much! I appreciate your reviews. Really. :)**

**Well...Here goes my second fic. :)**

* * *

"_No one can promise that they will never hurt you, because one time or another they will, the real promise is, if the time you spent together will be worth the pain in the end"_

* * *

"Get a grip. This isn't like you. You're slipping, man. Get—a—grip." He grumbled out loud. "Come on… What the hell. _The Drew Hayden _being like _this—_because of a_ girl?_"

'_Hey May, please don't take this the wrong way but I've been fantasizing about you since forever.'_

He slapped himself on the head. "What are you doing, Drew…" He started pacing back and forth in a corner at a pokemon center, "You can't tell her that. It's like a one-way ticket to Slapsville."

Every now and then, he'll raise his head and his index finger, like he has an idea about what to do but he'll shrug it off and continue pacing. Frankly, he looked like he's lost his mind.

"Come on, Drew. Think. You're gonna see her again. You better tell her this time."

'_Hey May, I've been in love with you for a long time and I just can't tell you because I'm too arrogant and stuck-up that whenever I try to, I end up insulting you.'_

"That's a way to put it. But no—I can't tell her that. That's just wrong." He muttered to himself as he continued pacing. His legs were going numb from all the pacing he's done but he just can't stay still.

"_**Tell her, Drew or else I will."**_

Solidad's words echoed in his head.

* * *

_A few hours ago, he had just met with Solidad. They caught up with each other—activities, plans and whatnot while eating lunch together. They had an agreement that whenever they see each other on the road, they'd catch up and take turns treating each other to lunch. It was Solidad's turn this time._

_They ate at a semi high-class restaurant, which surprised Drew since Solidad was all about simplicity of lifestyle. 'Something is definitely up.' He thought._

_After they had ordered, Drew finally asked her, "Okay, what is up with you?"_

_Solidad looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean this." He gestured around. "You're not like this. _I'm_ the one like this. Whenever you treat me to lunch, we always eat lunch at a simple diner, cafeteria, or whatever, but never anything as fancy as this."_

"_You're over thinking this. Besides, Drew. This is just a semi high-class restaurant. Not a five-star restaurant." She said matter-of-factly and smiled._

_Drew sighed. He thought that something was definitely up. Definitely. 'Oh well, I won't bring it up anymore but something is up. It will come out sooner or later.'_

_He was right, of course. He knew Solidad too well._

"_What month is it, Drew?" She asked him out of the blue. He stared at her in confusion wondering why she would ask that all of a sudden._

"_Sorry, I just wasn't keeping track of time." She added lamely._

"_How is it possible to not know what month it is?" He asked in disbelief._

"_Just answer it."_

"_May."_

_Solidad smiled knowingly when Drew blushed a bit after he said the word. The blush lasted for only a second then he instantly regained his cool; but it was enough for Solidad to see it. She had been paying attention, after all._

"_Why'd you blush?" She said._

"_H-huh?" He mentally stumbled. That question caught him off guard. 'What is she trying to prove?' He thought._

"_Why—did you—blush?" She said slowly, as if speaking to a toddler._

"_I didn't blush. I __**don't **__blush. What are you talking about?" He said, crossing his arms and looking away. He's acting like a child._

_Solidad chuckled. "You like her don't you? You've denied this for quite a while already."_

_Drew opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by Solidad. "Don't. I know, Drew. It doesn't take a genius to see that you like her."_

_He glared at her then huffed. "Fine."_

"_So why won't you tell her? You've liked her ever since when; since you met her right?" She said smiling. "Don't deny it. You talk about her like she's the only girl in the world, you know?"_

_He pursed his lips. It is true. He had liked her ever since they were children. Ever since that day on the beach. Now, he is sixteen, and he still does. But—Why was he talking about this with her? __He needed somebody mature enough to give him advice on—Oh. That got him thinking. Solidad just may be the right person to talk about this to._

_She continued, "When you described how you met, the so-called 'cheap and tacky' stunts of hers, it was so obvious that you were interested in her… You never talked about anybody like that. You sort of—" She laughed. "—Laid it on too thick."_

"_Solidad…" Drew started. He was clearly embarrassed. 'She didn't have to point it out.'_

"_And when you—" she continued._

"_Stop; what do you want?"_

"_I want you to tell her, Drew. You clearly like her a lot. May's a beautiful girl. She's got a lot of boys vying for her attention. If you don't tell her now, it may be too late."_

"_No way." He snapped. _

"_You're saying you don't like her enough for her to know about it?" _

"_No, I…" His voice dropped. His gaze lowered too._

"_Then what, Drew?" Solidad's voice was a little raised, but still hushed because she didn't want to disturb the other customers._

"_I like her, okay? But I can't tell her. 'Cause she'll never accept me. I've done nothing but put her down. I know it is constructive criticism but I doubt she knew that." He said, his voice dropped to a whisper._

"_You said it doesn't take a genius to figure out what my feelings for her were. You knew; her friends probably knew too. But she doesn't notice it at all. So she wouldn't have thought about my teasing as a form of encouragement for her to push herself harder…" He continued, his voice dropping even lower. Solidad just listened._

"_She probably thinks that I'm just a hot-headed rival who will always be just a rival; nothing more."_

_Solidad smiled sadly at her friend. It was clear that he really liked her._

"_That's not true."_

"_It is true."_

"_No, Drew. It's not. May sees you as a friend too, you know. Not just a rival. And who knows, maybe she returns your feelings." She said as she cupped Drew's hands in hers. He looked lost; it was as if he doesn't know what to do anymore. __She never saw him like this._

"_Just tell her."_

"_No. Sorry, Solidad."_

_Her face hardened and her expression deadpanned. "Tell her." She said, sternly. "Tell her, Drew or else I will."_

* * *

"Damn you, Solidad…" He mumbled. "…Why do you have to keep torturing me?"

He grabbed his hair and started pulling on it. "I'm going crazy!" He nearly screamed. He must have gotten weird looks from the other people at the center, but he doesn't care. The gravity of the situation is enough as it is. He need not pay attention to others. _'I have to tell her; or Solidad will. I don't know what will happen if she does.' _He was fast pacing now. **(a/n: Like normal pacing, but faster) **"What the…Please, Arceus help me."

"Tell me, Drew. What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice from behind him. Arceus must be angry with him because his misfortune is unbelievable. He sighed then slowly turned his head to look at her.

May.

She was leaning against a wall with a worried look gracing her features. "I've been looking at you for a while now and you look like a _mad man_. I saw you pacing and you looked panicked so I went to check on you." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. Then, she continued.

"You looked weird, you know. Your expressions kept changing and you were talking to yourself. What's the matter, Drew?"

She stepped closer to him, reaching out one of her hands to touch his face. He stepped back, instinctively. She was hurt by his actions and withdrew her hand. "Drew. Did something happen?"

He steadied himself, hoping that his voice will go back to the arrogant voice that always mocked her. He smirked then flicked his hair. "Nothing's wrong, May."

"Come on, Drew. You know I know you better than that."

"No, you don't." He said a little too harshly, much to May's surprise. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to mask the pain she was feeling. She smiled weakly. Even Drew was surprised at himself for saying that. _'It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be romantic. Man! What is wrong with me!'_

"Drew…" May murmured to herself, her face unable to keep the pain hidden. "I guess you're not in the mood. I-I guess I'll see you later, t-then." She stuttered as she slowly turned on her heel to go back to her friends. "Good luck in the contest. I-I'll see ya later."

Then she dashed off. Drew could have sworn that he heard a few sobs emanating from her as she ran.

He wanted to grab her arm and tell her that he didn't mean to hurt her. That he didn't know what came to him that caused him to act that way. That—that he loved her. But once again, he didn't. He clenched his fist, furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the spot where May had just been. A pained expression surfaced on his face as he thought, _'I blew it again'_

* * *

**And it's done again! I don't know whether or not I would add an additional chapter to this, because I'm so busy with schoolwork and stuff…but hopefully I'd be able to. Leave reviews, pretty please? Thanks! :)**


End file.
